Of Hyuugas Harunos and Green Beasts
by Nerdasaur
Summary: Sakura has been abandoned by not only her whole team the entire rookie 9 even the Jonin have given up on her. So who better than to help our pink heroine than everyone's number one team Team Gai. They had lost their only female member on a recent mission, maybe having Sakura can bring the life back to them. Join them as they have messed up adventures and try to stay alive. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story. I had read another story like this, and it hadn't been updated in about 3 years. I don't think it'll be uploaded soon. So I decided to make my own little version I hope you enjoy, and if you don't…oh well not my problem leave ideas and tips.**_

* * *

I stared at the oddly monotone cloudy Konoha sky, but I wasn't going to let this bad weather get me down. There was a great day ahead of me; first a mission with my team then to finish it off training with Shishou. As I arrived at the bridge everyone was there, surprisingly, even Kakashi was on time.

"Hey guys", I called out happily. But all I got was a few mumbles even Naruto gave me a quiet 'Hi Sakura-chan'. After about 10 minutes of silence Kakashi decided that it'd been quiet enough, I'm glad he did though, so he had cleared his throat.

"Hokage-sama has a mission for us," he bluntly stated. He then disappeared in an ashen cloud. As we walked to the tower there was a very awkward silence. I tried to make light conversation with Naruto but for some reason he just wouldn't responded to me anymore, and that made me nervous. As we entered the tower I felt the air around us get very tense. As we arrived at the hokages office I placed two light taps at her burgundy door. A stern 'Come in' could be heard. I lightly opened the creaky door and we all piled into the room.

"I've called you all here for a mission, but first Sakura your team and I have something to tell you"

"Oh ummm ok….", I was starting too feel a little bit nervous now.

"Sakura your team has decided that you be not only removed for the squad, and that you should be stripped of your ninja status." ,she stated. Reality came tumbling onto me. I had never been help of any kind I hadn't made progress in Tsunade's training I couldn't even bring a fish back to life. I don't belong on a ninja squad especially with the #1 Knucklehead and Uchiha and the infamous Copy Ninja.

"…..Sakura I have officially stripped you of Rookie 9. For the rest of Team 7 you have a new teammate…. Come in." A girl with shoulder-length flame hair entered the room. Her hair was messy on one side and straight on the other tousled. She had on an ivory colored jacket with a lavender stripe in the center over a black fishnet top. She had short shorts and fishnets under it. To complete the look black ninja sandals, black glasses, and a leaf hai-tae on her forehead.

"Hi I'm Karin nice too meet you guys."

"Hi Karin~chan, I'm Naruto the next hokage", yelled and ecstatic Naruto flinging his arms around her and give her a spine-crushing hug that I used to get.

"Hey…..Sasuke Uchiha." , he stated sending a dazzling smirk her way, one that was only meant for me.

"Kakashi" ,he shook her had, that's more attention that hers given her in 3 minutes than he has me in 7 months. They all piled of the room forgetting that I was even there. I felt like I had my heart ripped out of my chest and trampled on the ground then placed in front of one of Sasuke's Kanton Jutsus. I made my way to Tsunade's desk.

"Shishou is there anyway that I can still be a ninja….."

"Well there might be a way…."

"Please please help me I don't want to have to give up my dream of being a ninja. I'll work harder than before I promise."

"I'm sorry but already revoked you of your status as a rookie 9 ninja…" ,she stated and my head began to sag a little 'Maybe this was a silly idea.'

"Though there is a team about your age not in Rookie 9" , my face then lit up this is my chance to have a new start.

"They lost their female member on a recent mission, so you will be her replacement; meet them tomorrow ,at about 6 am, at training ground 12."

"Thank you sooo much Shishou I'll work extra hard; I promise I won't let you down."

"You better not, and you will have to improve on your training, with me now."

I was so overjoyed I hadn't heard a word she said. I was so excited this was the start to my new life, but I wasn't prepared for what was too come.

* * *

_**Well its over now and I'm pretty satisfied with my finishing product. It was wayyy off from what I had originally written down but I think its better I hope you enjoyed reading it. See one of the links below for Karin's outfit Review, Like, favorite, follow, whatever See you soon. **_

_**Ja!**_

_**Song of the day - Nightcore Lights**_

_** www. you tube watch? feature= end screen &NR=1&v=R-MtmW-FJJ8**_

_**(remove spaces)  
**_

_**Karin's outfit-**_

_** www. zerochan 734995 **_

_**(remove spaces)  
**_


	2. New Start

_**Finally getting to the next chapter of HHGB. This will hopefully be better than the first. I'm glad I got as many followers and reviews as I did hope to see more of you again. I'd like to thank these people.**_

_**(Guest)moonlightpetal32**_

_**(Guest)bloodyblossom**_

_**Mizuki-chan Uchiha**_

_**SakuraXMulti**_

_**Sarah-Manami **_

_**crazycherry459**_

_**Thanks for the support you guys have given me to continue writing. Well hope you enjoy.**_

_**Story starting….**_

_**Note: They are all still 13 except Team Gai who's 14 and the Jonin and Hokage are all their expected ages.**_

* * *

After my confrontation, I ran straight home I could feel all the rocks piercing my flesh is my feet pounded on the ground. I arrived at the tiny cottage and slammed into my bed. I let out a blood curdling scream into my pillow. My team abandoned me, I was thrown out of rookie 9, I felt completely alone now. I laid there for what felt like years and finally decided this wasn't going to work. How would I get stronger by crying and moping all day I was going to show the.

The sun was beginning to rest as I escaped. I made my way over to the "library" and "checked out" a few scrolls leaving the building using stealth. I'd return them before anyone would notice. I made my way hope via roof tops as I arrived to my destination I kicked the door open trying not to trip or topple all these scrolls. I managed to make it to the door of my room, but much to my dismay as I reached for the door knob a few scrolls fell and rolled away. I found a few not to far off, but one had rolled right into my parents room.

I haven't set so much as a foot in that room since they left me. I knew I had to or else I'd live with guilt gnawing away at me bit by bit until I cracked. Not wanting to end the way I pushed open the coco door a little as it creaked open strange feeling surrounded me like someone has been waiting for me. 'That's crazy talk Saku focus' I thought to myself. I looked under their bed to find not only the scroll but a mysterious alabaster box under my parents bed. I pulled it out with the scroll and made my way to my room. I changed into some comfortable shorts and a light blue tank top. I pulsed all the scrolls and the box at the foot of my futon then climbed into it and fell into a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Dream World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Karin: I can't believe ya'll had to deal with that._

_Naruto: I know right she was weak and hard to control. Very loud and annoying._

_Sasuke: Like you dobe._

_Naruto: TEME!Karin: *giggles*_

_Kakashi: Now, now you two where here._

_~they enter the shop~_

_Ino: HI YALL ARE FINALLY HERE HI I'M INO I'M SOOO GLAD YOUR REPLACING THAT SLUT!_

_Kiba: Ino shush we're all glad she's gone. Anyways lets celebrate. To Sakura leaving!_

_Everyone: TO HER LEAVING! CHEERS! *laughter fills the room*_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Real World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I flung up panting heavily. Beads of sweat dripped down my face. Today's the day. I'd meet my new team. That I would get stronger. That I could prove myself that I can fight and that I am strong. Also that nothing could stop me.

* * *

_**OMG I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT WOOOOO! I'm glad. I have finally started writing again the next chapter of RD&BN should be up today or tomorrow I'll update more now and I'll review too. Life's just been super hectic and I've been lazy. But happy late thanks giving ya'll. See you soon Ja!**_

_**Song of the day: **_**Gumi - Panda Hero **


End file.
